


Family

by taviceline



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, also!, any ideas for a call if drunk sequel?, i got alot done yall, i'll write it if i get a good idea!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens during the events of Civil War.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during the events of Civil War.

Civil War. That’s what the media is calling the event and it fits perfectly. Earth’s very own resident guardians are fighting and over what? A new law? Bucky Barnes? To me, it's a total mystery why. I just know that it's happening, no matter how much I don’t want to think about it. I throw my purse onto the couch and kick the door to my apartment closed. Even if superheroes are battling it out in an airport parking lot, life still goes on. I run a hand through my hair with a soft sigh and turn the lights on. Dinner isn’t going to make itself.

My eyes meet with a picture on my fridge door. It was taken after Wanda and I went on our first date. She kissed me on the cheek as I stared surprised into the camera. I don't even notice my hand gripping the handle so tight that my knuckles start to take on a slight blush. Pushing back stubborn tears, I open the freezer and look for—there it was. I pick out the small tub of ice cream and close the door with a soft touch. It was—is Wanda’s favorite and mine. As I think more about my girlfriend, it gets harder and harder not to break down there in the kitchen. I had stopped counting a long time ago how long it had been before I started to worry so much. Setting the ice cream down with shaking hands, I search in a drawer for a spoon. A tear begins to roll down my cheek and I hurriedly wipe it away before another could fall.

“You didn’t think I’d let you eat all of that by yourself, did you?” a soft, heavily accented voice asks behind me. It's heavy with hopefulness and I can hear a twinge of relief. I know the voice well. Before everything had started, it was the voice that woke me up in the morning. It was the voice that I came home to every day. I want to believe that she's there. However, a part of me keeps saying I'm just sleep-deprived. “(Y/N), it’s Wanda. I’m here.”

That makes me turn around. Wanda is in regular civilian clothes like mine but, like always, she still looks battle ready. Her dark brown hair is straightened like usual and she looked as if she never left. The hole that I previously felt in my chest reminded me otherwise. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” My voice is pleading for Wanda to actually be standing in our kitchen. For her to be real.

Wanda smiles a little and steps closer. Her warm and inviting green eyes encourage me to do the same. “I’m here, (Y/N).” Before my girlfriend can say anything else, I rush forward and embrace her. I bury my face in Wanda’s shoulder and let out a breath I never realized I was holding. Wanda hugs me back tightly, like she is determined not to let me slip away.

“God, I missed you,” I whisper when she pulls away. Wanda crashes her lips onto mine and cups my face in her hands. I smile against her mouth and my hands roam down Wanda’s body, already knowing every curve well. Out of everything, this is what I missed the most. Being with Wanda like this feels right. For the first time since she left, everything is okay. When we finally separate, both of us are breathless. I brush a stray hair out of Wanda’s face and laugh a little. I want to stay in this moment forever, but I know that Wanda will have to go back to her team soon. Waving that thought to the side, I take two spoons out of the drawer and grab the ice cream. I take Wanda’s hand, squeezing it gently before pulling her down beside me on the couch. To me, it feels like this moment will end.

“How are you doing?” Wanda asks before taking a scoop of ice cream.

I shrug. “Life has been pretty boring without you, love. But how are you doing? With everything going on.”

Wanda lays her head on my shoulder. “I don’t know, dragoste [love]. When I joined the Avengers, I was excited about it. You know, having a new family. And now with the Accords, it’s all being torn apart. After Pietro, I didn’t think I’d lose my family again…” Wanda let out a shaky breath, showing just how scared she was.

I don’t have to be a telepath to know that much. I give Wanda a light kiss on her head. “You won’t lose me,” I promise. “No matter what, you’ve got me. I’m your new family. I love you, Wanda.”

Wanda smiled a little more and took another scoop of ice cream. “I love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
